


Batty Luke and Princess Robin

by Divinae



Series: Stetopher 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Attempt at Humor, De-Aged Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stetopher Week, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Chris, Peter, and Stiles are ready to expand their family.  Before they can be approved for adoption, they will be tested.It will be in the form of Stiles and Scott being de-aged and going trick and treating.----Stetopher Week: Day 7- Halloween





	Batty Luke and Princess Robin

**Author's Note:**

> As always, un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Side note: I don't know about the adoption process but of course this is supernatural adoption. So, the rules different. 
> 
> Also, yeah. I only missed one day for the week.

Chris, Peter and Stiles were ready to expand their family.

Allison had volunteered to be their surrogate but after she was done with college. 

But they were ready now to started. 

“I’ve came from a big family and there are three of us. We can handle a small horde of them,” Peter pointed out.

“I’ve always wanted to be part of a larger family, and I refuse to have only one child. If it weren’t for Scott, I don’t know how my life would have been.” Stiles squeezed Peter’s hand and face their third.

“Fine, we can look into adoption for now.” Chris found himself agreeing. 

Which was how all three of them found themselves sitting in front of a supernatural adoption agent, Lizzie. She was from a local coven a couple towns over and used to be friends with Claudia.

“So, since we deal strictly with supernatural orphans, we like to test our soon-to-be parents.” the burnette clicked her pen on her oak desk.

She had a warm aura and all three of them liked her easygoing and friendly personality. She opened her drawer and pulled out small jar with amber liquid.

“So, this is a de-aging potion. It will last about six hours. Pick one human and one were to take it. Since it’s so close to Halloween, I’d suggest trick and treating. I’ll even personally asked to be the one to monitor you. If you can handle it well, we’ll go forward with adoption.” She grinned and shook the bottle in front of them.

Stiles was gitty as he reached out for it. “Ohh, I already now. Me and Scotty.”

She laughed as she let him take it. “Actually, that’s a good idea.”

His two older lovers groaned. 

\----

Scott howled and flashed his eyes as he chased six-year old Stiles around the their home. The human boy giggled and dove to the couch.

“Safe,” he yelled. They were playing tag, and the couch was the safe zone.

Peter ran his hand down his face. “It’s only been two hours and it looks like a tornado hit our place.”

Chris dragged the dark-haired wolf into a hug. “It’s not like we have a houseful of werewolves and humans. It will only be three of us.”

“I know. Just, it’s been a while since I’ve been around children.”

“We big boys,” Scott hollered from the living room using his werewolf hearing to eavesdrop.

Chris laughed and checked his watch. It was go time.

Peter grabbed two pillowcases. “Who’s ready to go get some candy,” he twirled his keys around his finger. 

“Me! Me!” the two young boys shouted and jumped up and down on the couch cushions.

“Okay, get your shoes on,” Chris called out.

Stiles, who was dressed in a Batman costume, sans the cap. Instead he had on lifesaver attached to his hip. 

“I need help,” Scott’s lips wobbled as he struggled to slide them. 

Before Chris got to them, Stiles had knelt down to help his best friend. “I’m Batman, I can help you.”

Lizzie would met up with them in the neighborhood all three of them had chosen.

“Can you help me, ‘eter,” Scott held out his Princess Leia wig. He had on his red and green Robin outfit on. He insisted on wearing his cap, unlike Stiles.

Peter’s face soften as he reached down and fitted it on him. 

“Okay, you’re looking good now,” he patted the young werewolf on the head. “Remind me what you can’t do while we out.”

Scott straighten up and lifted his hand, fingers spread out. “No fangs. No claws. No flashing of the eyes. No growling for reals… and eat candy!” 

“Yep. We can’t let others know about us.” The born wolf flashed his eyes. “Remember if you do, we’re coming home. Okay.”

Scott pouted, “yes sir.”

“Okay, let’s see if we can fill these pillowcases.” Chris added and opened the door.

\-----

“It seems to be going okay,” Lizzie mentions as she watches Stiles pull Scott back to let a younger kid go first at the newest house.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed and rubbed Peter’s arm. 

The two boys bounced down the stairs and dashed over the adults. “Lookie, she had full size Reese cups!” Stiles exclaimed and shoved his arm up to Peter, with the candy bar in his hand. “She’s awesome.”

The man chuckled. He knew it was Stiles favorite candy. “Well let’s see if we can get anymore.”

The next few houses passed without incident. 

“Do you need me to help carrying your bag,” Peter asked Stiles as he watched the young brown-haired boy drag his candy hoard on the ground.

“Pease!,” Stiles grinned. 

An older woman answered the door, closer to eighty than seventy. Peter’s nose twitched at the smell of stale cigarette smoke on her. 

“Trick and Treats,” they said in unison.

She sneered as her eyes landed on Scott. “What are you sweetie,” she asked with fake cheer.

“Princess Robin,” Scott face broke out with a huge smile and shiny big eyes.

“And I’m Batty Luke,” Stiles chipped in. “like Batman and Star wars. They are the bestest.”

“Oh, and your father was okay with you dressing like that.” She had a look of disgust as she focused on Peter.

Peter held back a growl, and closed his eyes for a moment. After a deep breath in he composed himself and replied, “In fact, I am. My boys can be whoever or whatever they want. Let’s go boys.”

“But we didn’t get any candy,” Stiles cried out. 

Scott tugged on his sleeve, “It’s okay. She looks like of those old ladies with toothbrushes.”

“Indeed they are travel size. To brush off all that sin called sugar,” she waved about her fist as they walked down the sidewalk.

Chris took over the next house to let Peter calm down. He had seen his mate tense and shoulders straighten.

“You did well with that,” Lizzie said calmly when Chris was far enough away with Stiles and Scott.

“She was rude.” Peter growled.

“You stopped yourself from wolfing out on Mrs Weaver. She is very set in her old ways.” She added.

“That was a test,” Peter flashed his eyes at her. She rolled hers at him and shrugged.

His attention was snapped towards his mates and Scott with Chris scolding them. “No, don’t do that. That’s rude.”

He laughed as he watched the two younger boys pouring out a cans of cream soda. He could smell it from where he stood. 

“But it’s doesn’t taste good,” Stiles countered. Scott nodded in agreement. 

He listened as Chris explained it would be more polite to thank them, and toss it later. It’s better not to chance hurting someone’s feeling if they are trying to do something nice.

“Okay, Chris,” Stiles said after reaching Peter and Lizzie. “I don’t wanna make someone cry unless they mean like Jackson.”

“Yeah, yeah. Jackson is a stinky head.” Scott agreed. 

Peter and Chris both end up carrying a boy and their almost half-filled pillowcase by the end of the night.

“So, we’ll see you on Friday,” Chris asked Lizzie as they walked her back to her car.

“Yes,” and waved goodbye before she drove off.

\-----

Stiles and Scott woke up an hour later as they shifted back to their adult sizes. 

“Wow, my mind is still foggy. How did it go,” Stiles yawned as he walked down the stairs in his Batman pjs. 

Chris had the mind to set their pjs next to them so they’d be able to change into when they woke up.

“Pretty well,” Peter walked out handing his lover a cup of coffee. He heard him moving around upstairs. 

Peter and Chris had just finished cleaning up the messy house.

“Ohh, you didn’t dump the candy yet,” Scott grinned as he joined them in the living room.

Scott was spending the night.

After dividing it all up, good versus bad, to non food. They ate until they got stomach aches.

“Ugh, why can’t I be a wolf. I would feel better so much sooner,” Stiles groaned as he rubbed his tummy.

“Love, if you truly meant it one day, I wouldn’t mind.” Peter replied and rubbed his back.

Stiles tucked his knees up to his chest.

“It was a lot of fun tonight.” Scott said as he laid on his the floor. “I don’t remember much, but I remember being happy.” 

“Yeah, thanks guys,” Stiles blew them a kiss. 

They all did have a fun night.

\----

“Congratulations!” Allison hugged her dad, Peter and Stiles. 

They were okayed and would be adopting a seven-month old abandoned werewolf.

“Thanks,” Stiles eyes twinkled. “You ready to be a big sister.”

Allison beamed, “Of course, I’ve always wanted to be one.”

It was just the beginning, but their family was growing.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!! I wrote this story in two hours! I worked all day long, then spent close to 3 hours doing 'ghost' cupcakes for work tomorrow. Finally, I was able to throw this story together. 
> 
> I think it came across pretty well for the time limit I had to work on it. I had more ideas of stuff happening while trick and treating but didn't have time. :-(
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
